


Good Boy

by ToastyDehmer



Series: Shifter AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Begging, Come Inflation, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: Jack likes lounging in his office as a wolf with his doors locked to all idiots. And even the non-idiots. But Blake (his PA who he was SO going to rip a new one) seemed to miss this kid's entrance from his own office far outside of Jack's. This...delectable piece of kid. And that scent......Maybe he wouldn't be screaming out his PA later.ORComplete indulgent smut with Jack as the 'big, bad, wolf'.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently post-adrenaline coffee gives me- well, first of all, the delicious drink has the gall to turn its back on me and give me indigestion (fucking asswipe). BUT! I also gives me plot bunnies taken with inspiration from what I've been reading lately. ...With smut, apparently. Wish it could've gone towards 'Hello, Welcome Home' but whatevs.
> 
> Posting this before going to bed where I will only get less than four hours of sleep before waking up and going to see HTTYD3 in my local movie theatre. It shall be worth it.
> 
> Also, holy shit I started writing smut and actUALLY COMPLETED IT.
> 
> jfc its a miracle

Werewolves were a thing but not too many people in the world knew about ‘em. At least world population to werewolves ratio-wise. Jack would think plenty of people knew but it was all based on opinion really. Or was it semantics? Eh. To-may-to, to-mah-to.

The point was, yes, werewolves (and other shifters though wolves were by far the most common) are real and outsiders aren’t supposed to know about them. But when you were as rich and powerful as Handsome Jack, you made, changed, and bent the rules as you saw fit. For the most part. Of course he wasn’t an idiot. He wouldn’t outright advertise ‘Hey, I change into a big hairy monster and won’t hesitate to rip your throat out if I feel like it.’ That was so many levels beyond stupid, the idea had no right even _trying_ to sidle up next to him. Talk about ew.

No no no no no. Handsome Jack was a friggin’ _genius_. He pried the shithole company Tassiter controlled out of his grimy, dead midget fingers and turned it into a goddamn empire. Hyperion had its fingers in every pie and was practically ruling the stock markets because of it. Jack’s company sat on top of the world and the few times it fell behind even the slightest, Jack made it his personal business to get his employee’s asses moving to fix that shit. Nuh-uh. Ain’t nobody got time for that load of horsecrap.

Wait, where was he? There was a point to it but what was it… Oh right. Advertising the whole werewolf thing.

Yeah, there were some rules Jack knew had to stay in place and he kept his secret locked tight behind his walls. Now if there were certain rumors about him (say like, he kept a gigantic _beast_ on hand for - whatever reason those dumbasses in R&D came up with this time around) then who was he to stop them? He wasn’t blind - he knew what some people in his vast company thought of him. Some more….’creatively’ than others. If it kept them busy then fine. Better than them all sitting on their asses bored or thinking he was any less dangerous. Nah they should know better than that by now.

And if he closed off his office for a good hour or two just to lounge about as a big hairy wolf then it was his business alone.

Thank god he had the forethought to hire a PA _within_ the werewolf community. Blake (as much as the twig annoyed him) was a blessing in disguise some days. On others… a complete and utter fucking nuisance. But he had enough pros to keep alive and besides, it would be a total pain to find another werewolf who could do decent work as a Personal Assistant. Then again, Jack was thinking it might just finally be worth it when some idiot from below middle management slowly came inside his office after knocking.

“H-H-Hello?” Jack cracked open an eye from where he was partially hidden in the shadows off to the side. The brunette stepped in further into the office and closed the door behind him. Where the hell was Blake and why wasn’t he doing his job in keeping the normies out? Useless numbskull. “Handsome Jack, sir? I have the reports from Data Mining you asked for.”

Jack watched the human walk closer to Jack’s desk, head swivelling about as if the CEO would suddenly jump out and scream like some sort of banshee. It was a human. Jack could tell that for sure but there was something...odd about the normie’s scent. Something...really nice. Jack quietly took a deep breath in through his nose, silently lifting his head and actively following the human’s movements with his head and eyes.

“Are you here?” the human called as they stopped in front of Jack’s desk. Again they looked around. “It’s Rhys. Henderson should’ve called ahead to let you know he wouldn’t be able to make it?”

The person- _Rhys_ (what kind of name was that?) smelled oddly enticing but there was something else Jack could finally pick up on.

They weren’t a normie. They were another shifter. But what?

On careful paws, Jack stood up with golden eyes locked onto the other shifter. Silently he started stalking Rhys, using his dark, dark coat and the shadows to his benefit. It worked - up until he had to walk into the sunlight streaming through his windows. He let his paws land heavily as soon as he had to step out of the shadows and quick as a whip Rhys was turning his head and looking Jack directly in the eye, Jack’s head level with Rhys’ even dipped down as it was. The color quickly drained from Rhys’ face and Jack internally grinned when he caught the taste of fear in the air. Rhys stumbled back and Jack lifted his upper lip, baring his teeth. Rhys fell still again but Jack could feel the difference in the air. A closer, more critical and predatory look and Jack realized Rhys was ready to run. The hulking werewolf paused and stared, stance prepared to give chase.

Jack counted down the seconds in his head.

Rhys gulped. Five

The brunette dared a quick momentary glance towards the door. Four

He inspected Jack, probably weighing his odds (like his scrawny ass would win, ha!). Three

A small squeak - that reminded Jack of _something_ \- **_what the hell was it???_ ** Two

“Screw this.”

One.

Rhys turned on his heel and was off, the gangly fucker surprisingly fast given how little muscle Jack could see on him. Just an instant later and Jack was bounding after him. His paws hit the floor hard and fast, easily gaining ground on Rhys with his longer stride alone. Still it was a close call. Rhys was a meter or two from the doors when Jack leapt. His paws hit Rhys’ shoulders throwing the guy to the ground and Jack was using them to keep the kid on the ground, a paw firmly on his lower back and the other planted next to Rhys' head.

Rhys squeaked again when Jack came in close and snuffled at the back of his neck. They fell absolutely still, breathing quick and shallow while Jack tried to figure out just why their scent was so… alluring. What about it drew his attention? It wasn’t the kind that made him horny - though he’d admit it was slowly getting close to that. No it was the kind that made him think of prey but not? Shifters in general weren’t prey but if their weretype was the natural prey to another person’s weretype, they would… smell... similar...

...

Okay then. What the hell did actual wild wolves hunt and eat? He didn’t smell like deer or elk or caribou. He had been way too terrified to be moose. Those asshole animals could be downright _mean_. Beavers smelled nastier than a rancid ass. He’s never been around bison or goats. Those were the only ones he could think of. The only ones he’s ever cared to hunt down before - excluding those last two obviously. Or in the case of that one moose, tried. Even as large as he was, getting hit full-force with those antlers was a bit too hard of a hit for his kind.

Jack gave a short growl in his frustration which drew another annoyingly familiar squeak from Rhys. Why the hell was it so familiar!? Jack shifted forms, the change seamless and painless as he went from a giant wolf to his normal (albeit naked) human size, one hand on the back of Rhys’ neck, the other still planted on the floor, and a knee dug in right in the middle of the brunette’s back.

“O-Oh God,” Rhys whimpered when he glanced over his shoulder and Jack met his scared eyes for the barest of seconds. “Ooooh God. Oh God oh God oh God- pleasedon’tkillme.”

Jack rolled his eyes and pressed his nose back against Rhys’ neck.

“Can it princess. Cool your jets. You’re not gonna die yet.” He sniffed and sniffed and still he was getting nothing more than a sense of familiarity and enticement. Son of a taint- what the friggin’ fresh hell was this shit? Again Jack growled though this time the kid thankfully kept silent. The werewolf moved and sat on Rhys’ lower back, knees on either side of him and his arms crossed over his chest. He glared down at the back of the other shifter’s head.

“Okay, _Rhys_ ,” Jack rumbled. Rhys flinched beneath him and Jack rolled his eyes again. What a wimp. “You obviously work in my company and aren’t some stupid Dahl or Jakobs spy - I know what those slimy toads smell like from a god damned mile away. And you aren’t a normie. My question though is just what kind of shifter are you? Obviously not a predator. Too much fear just looking at a random werewolf and any predator worth their weight in _mud_ wouldn’t show fear that quick. Not even when it’s me.”

Rhys didn’t respond and the longer the silence went on, the more annoyed Jack grew. It went on for so long, Jack snarled, grabbed Rhys by the hair on the back of his head, and pulled back, forcibly lifting the brunette’s face from the floor. The other shifter yelped and grimaced. Rhys propped themself up with a forearm, the other hand going back and taking hold of Jack’s wrist. Jack barked and bit Rhys’ hand, aiming for the touch receptors in the underside of the cybernetic prosthesis. Immediately they cried out and drew their hand back with a whimper. Jack drew in close to Rhys’ right ear.

“Answer me before I snap your pretty little neck, _Rhysie_.”

“ _H-Hare!_ ”

Jack paused, blinking a few time before it finally hit him. This skinny little thing was a hare? A rabbit? A freaking _bunny!?_ Oh God, holy shit-

“That’s hilarious!” And Jack started cackling, letting go of Rhys’ hair to slap that hand over his forehead with the other arm wrapped around his middle. “You’re a- you’re a freaking _bunny rabbit_! That’s adorable- just adorable cupcake! No wonder why you smell like the most delectable little snack.”

Jack felt Rhys shudder beneath him before beginning to try and wiggle out from under him. Ha! Did the little shit think he was being sneaky about it? Between one second and the next, Jack went from laughing to pinching the skin just below the nape of the werehare’s neck, palm planted on the floor and teeth nipping Rhys’ right ear. The rabbit squeaked but then the brunette bit his lips and fell limp and silent.

“What, you think I’m done with you kiddo?” Jack hissed. “Think you can just up and leave? Well reality check, idiot. You don’t leave until I say, got it?” When Rhys didn’t respond, Jack shook their neck while pinching just that slightest bit harder.

“Fuckingshit- _yes!_ ” Rhys shivered beneath Jack and the werewolf almost thought another lewd moan would come out of the rabbit. Instead, the rabbit whimpered, “ _Fuck_.”

Again, Jack blinked, blindsided by the sudden change. Until he actually paid attention to the scents in the air.

Little Rhysie was _aroused_.

Jack grinned.

“Aw, Rhys, are you getting off on this?” Jack crooned in Rhys’ ear, warm breath hitting the quickly reddening tip.

“No!”

“Are ya sure?” Jack shifted his hips lower. “Because your scent is telling me something else, lil bun.”

Jack rolled his hips, growing erection pressing into the clothed crease of Rhys’ ass and the rabbit moaned before pressing his hips back. Jack could just barely see the hint of pink that was most definitely covering Rhys’ cheeks before the shit was burying his face in the crook of his elbow. Jack leaned down and nipped right next to where he had that bit of skin between his thumb and finger. Rhys fucking _keened_ and jerked his hips back into Jack. Jack groaned, a chuckle threading through, and pushed right back. He heard and saw Rhys thump his head against his arm with a whimper.

“Come on,” Jack hummed. “I don’t bite. Much. Let Jack have some fun with you.”

He rolled his hips again and put a second’s extra pressure where he was pinching skin. Rhys shuddered and gasped.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfucking- fuck! Fine! Yes, okay!” Another thump. “Just- let go of my scruff already!”

“Tch.” Jack heaved a ‘labored’ sigh. “Fine.” He dutifully let go. “Now when I get up, you’re gonna follow me back up to my desk and you are gonna strip for me. Am I clear, Rhysie?”

“Crystal,” Rhys shakily murmured back, taking deep breaths and gently rubbing the back of his neck. Jack grinned and stood up then turned around, walking towards his desk. He heard Rhys do the same and soon a pair of footsteps were following. In any other circumstance, Jack’s metaphorical hackles would be raised from voluntarily leaving someone at his back. But Rhys was just a bunny; like he could attack Jack.

When Jack reached his desk, he went around and fell back into his huge yellow chair, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, smirking and watching Rhys move closer. From this angle, the brunette looked even better.

Rhy’ cheeks were completely flushed and his hair was a bit of a mess, strands pulled from the immaculate coif the werehare had them in. His one brown eye was dilated wide and dark with want, the blue ECHOeye minutely glitching and if Jack wasn’t a shifter he wouldn’t see the tiny malfunction of the automated pupil. Something to take a look at later. Standing in front of Jack’s desk, the kid wouldn’t meet his eyes. He stood there with, fiddling with his hands in front of him with an obvious hard-on in his pants. For the kid’s sake, he hoped Rhys wasn’t a virgin because Jack wasn’t going to coddle him.

“Did you already forget what I told you, lil bun?” Rhys jumped at the sound of Jack’s voice and finally met his eyes. “I said ‘strip’.”

Rhys’ cheeks burned but he looked away and nodded before bringing shaky hands up. He started with the vest, slipping it off. At first the young man looked around for a place to put his things but he met Jack’s gaze for a half a second before letting it fall to the side on the floor. Next was his undershirt. Button by button, a little more skin was exposed until he shrugged that off his shoulders. Jack looked at Rhys’ flesh arm and rested his cheek on his right hand, elbow on the arm of his chair as he eyed the markings. Packsign. Or whatever werehares called their signs. What even was a group of them called? Eh. Didn’t matter right now. Still, that was a pretty big one. Jack glanced at the tattoo on his wrists, his packsign. They were the same ones Wilhelm, Nisha, and Timothy wore, same for the rest of his expansive pack. Even the Hodung pack didn’t have that big of a packsign. Hm.

When Jack looked back, Rhys was stripping off his pants, socks and shoes already out of sight. Soon enough Rhys was down to his birthday suit and Jack grinned. Small shift-type, small cock. Rhys bit off a whine half-way through and Jack chuckled.

“Someone’s impatient,” he purred. “Over here, pumpkin. Front and center.”

Rhys shuffled over to where Jack gestured, right in front of him. Jack took his time admiring Rhys’ pale smooth skin. It looked soft. He wondered how easily the werehare would bruise. How much effort or pressure would it take to leave a mark? One that would last? Because he wanted to leave something that would remind Rhysie of this for days.

A twitch of Rhys’ cock drew Jack’s gaze and he watched a bead of pre-come pearl at the tip.

“So close already?” Jack grinned up at Rhys’ flushed face. “Guess all those rumors about werehares having the sex drive of a bunny were true! Better not disappoint me, lil bun.”

Another twitch. Jack chuckled before leaning forward. He blew a hot breath over the head. Rhysie mewled but bit his lip. Someone was also shy. Jack grinned and did what he originally planned to do - open a drawer and take out a tube of lube. He lightly tossed it next to Rhys on the desk and then gave Rhys’ cock a little kiss, loving the muffled moan it drew out of Rhys and how the brunette let his head fall back, hips tensing.

“Alright, kitten,” Jack hummed and sat back. “Turn around and bend over. Show me that cute ass of yours and spread those cheeks.”

Rhys didn’t hesitate in complying, turning around and bending until his chest was flat against Jack’s desk. His hands reached around and soon Jack was watching Rhys spread his pink hole, the muscle fluttering once before relaxing. Rhys was almost panting, drawing in heavy breaths and pushing them out just as heavily. Jack reached out and pressed the pad of his thumb against Rhys’ opening, loving the way the younger man breathed a moan. Pulling back, Jack relaxed in his chair.

“Good boy.” A twitch of those hips. A sharp intake of air. The barely-there whine hidden under his exhale. Looks like someone had a praise kink. “You like that, Rhysie? You like it when I call you my good boy?”

Rhys nodded.

“Ah-ah! Words.”

“Yes…”

Jack grinned. “‘Yes’ what?”

A whimper and- “Yes sir, Daddy.”

Jack took in a deep breath through his nose, his own dick twitching at that response, pupils blown wide.

“Oh you are just a _treat_ ,” he murmured. “Be Daddy’s good boy and use that lube there to fuck yourself on your fingers. I want you wet and ready before you get a taste of my cock, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Rhys moved his hands back and grabbed the bottle. Jack heard the cap open, Rhys squeeze some lube out, and close the cap before he saw it set to the side. He eagerly waited and soon enough, Rhy’s flesh hand came back coated in the lube. Rhys didn’t waste time playing with himself and plunged two fingers in, whining in the back of his throat, head dropping to the desk with an audible thump. There was no hesitation between that and Rhys thrusting the fingers in and out of himself. “Ah! M-Mmmn... “

Jack palmed his cock with a hard exhale, hungrily watching Rhys’ rear greedily take in those fingers. With every push in, Rhys gave an airy sound of pleasure and when a third finger was pushed in-

“Daddy! Ooooh fuck…”

Jack couldn’t help himself.

“That feel good Rhysie?” Rhys could only nod his head, mouth open in bliss while he panted. Fuck, that was hot. “What are you thinking of right now, baby?”

“Thinking of- of your fingers,” Rhys responded without missing a beat. Jack gave a languid growl and Rhys whimpered. “Thinking how much bigger they are. I bet they’d feel so good inside me. Stretching me open- fuck! Shit, Daddy, please. I don’t wanna come yet but it feels so good- shit!”

Rhys couldn’t seem to stop the sounds that came out of his mouth, little exclamations of pleasure and jesus friggin christ, son of a taint, holy hell, this kid was something else.

“Stop.” Immediately, Rhys’ fingers stopped moving.

“No! No no no no- please- I’m sorry! Daddy, please-”

“Shhh,” Jack patiently hushed the rabbit, soothingly ran a hand over his left hip, rubbed over the soft skin while Rhys whimpered and shifted with need. “You’re not in trouble. You did good. You did such a good job, pumpkin. Daddy’s good lil bun. Soon. Soon, I promise.”

It took a moment but Rhys finally nodded, giving a warbled sob. Jack watched Rhys nuzzle the desk and he leaned to the side far enough to see the tears in the corner of Rhys’ closed eyes, lips wet and pretty looking all nibbled-red.

“Now spread your fingers for me, sweetheart.” Rhys did as he was told and Jack watched that ring of muscle once more flutter, this time stretched around the three fingers spreading it open. “Good boy.”

“Jack…” Rhys croaked out. Jack once more looked around Rhys and met his now half-lidded eyes. “Jack, _please_.”

Gold flashed in Jack’s blue and green eyes, a concentrated stare leveled onto Rhys and Jack watched the arousal kick up a notch further in Rhys’ face, wanton and needy and so _so_ ready for him. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled.

“Alright, stand up and turn around.” Rhys’ face lit up in weeping relief and he shakily pushed himself upright before he turned around. He had his hands behind him on the desk and had to lean against the thing just to stay upright. Holy shit. Sex drive of a bunny indeed. He probably didn’t come just because he knew Jack wouldn’t like it and didn’t that have the werewolf's dick twitching. Rhys caught the movement and looked down. Jack watched that pink tongue dart out to lick Rhys’ lips. Friggin _christ_.

Jack patted his thigh.

“In my lap and on your knees.” Rhys scrambled to obey, climbing into Jack’s chair and getting into position. He had his rear held right above Jack’s cock, the tip nudging between Rhysiecake’s cheeks. Rhys had his hands planted on the back of the chair, fingers curled over the top to steady himself. His head hung forward and almost immediately, he was trying to sink down on Jack. Jack growled and grabbed Rhys’ hips, fingertips digging into supple flesh and Rhys _whined_. Whined and keened and-

“Please, Daddy, Jack, please, I want it!”

-begged. A growl and Rhys fell silent with a sob. Jack rubbed his thumbs over Rhys hipbones.

“Soon, cupcake. Soon.” Rhys nodded. “So obedient. I like that, Rhysie.” He started rocking Rhys’ hips back and forth ever so slowly, his cock pressing and teasing Rhys’ hole. Rhys sobbed and dropped his nose into Jack’s neck. He pushed those hips down just a little- but drew them back up after the head just barely popped inside.

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys breathed. “Jack, please, I’m so close! I don’t wanna come yet- I want you inside me! Fuck, _please_! I wanna be fucked. Wanna- wanna feel so full. So full with your cock and cum.”

Jack had to hand it to him; bitch knew how to beg. Jack did it all over again just to hear more and Rhys just about cried.

“Daddy! Jack- please! Please don’t keep teasing me. I can’t- I can’t take it- Oh fuck!!!!”

Mid-sentence, Jack slammed Rhys’ hips down the same time he thrusted up and Rhysie screamed in pleasure, hands squeezing the back rest and forehead bumping Jack’s shoulder. Jack groaned at how tight and wet and _warm_ Rhys was, how his walls quivered around his length.

“Jack, Jack, Jack, _Jack_ -” Rhys’ ass was twitching around him. _Twitching_. Jack hushed Rhys and pet the werehare’s sides. Soon he had one gently pressing against the back of Rhys’ neck while the other rubbed up and down his back. The sweet thing in Jack’s lap trembled at his touch, hips starting to rock back and forth the slightest bit.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured. So much for not coddling. “Such a good boy. Hold still and calm down, sweetheart.”

Rhys cried but stopped moving his hips just like Jack asked. Jack placed a few kisses along the line of his bun’s neck.

“That’s Daddy’s perfect boy.” Rhys shook at the praise, whimpered. The kid was so- so reactive. It was like every piece of him was a live wire and Jack was hitting all the right spots to short circuit and overload him all at the same time. “Move your hands for a sec, kay?”

The younger man nodded and placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders instead and Jack took the opportunity to carefully push his chair back until it rested against the bulletproof glass windows.

“Good,” Jack rumbled. His voice dropped a decibel when he commanded, “Now you show me how good you can ride cock, pumpkin.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys breathed out. He leaned back, hands now on Jack’s chest and eyes meeting his. He raised his hips slowly as high as he could without letting Jack’s cock slip out, controlled until he let go and dropped right back down, crying out, eyes wide, mouth falling open as he bottomed out. Again he was rising up though this time faster and then again he was dropping with a sound. Soon, little Rhysie was getting a rhythm going and Jack placed his hands on Rhys’ thighs, watching with a smirk.

“How does it feel to have Daddy’s cock, hm? You like it? Is it everything you imagined?”

“Y-Yes sir! I love it.” Rhys’ tongue lolled, almost hanging while Rhys panted through his movements. His small cock bobbed, red and positively drooling clear pre-cum. Jack brought a hand up and wrapped it around the length, letting Rhys’ thrusting do the work of stroking. Rhys cried out and tears dripped from the corners of his eyes.

Live. Wire.

“Look at your poor dick, Rhysie,” Jack crooned, leering up at his bun. “You been holding back for me?”

“Yes si- fuck!” Jack frowned but inwardly grinned and he moved that same hand and slapped Rhys once on the ass.

“Language, kitten.”

“S-Sorry Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Jack moved his hand back and Rhys bit his lip to keep in whatever profanity was on the tip of his tongue, head falling forward again. He probably caught a look at Jack fisting his slick cock because the next thing Jack heard was a whimpered, “ _Oh God_.”

Rhys’ head fell back, eyes closed and if he weren’t bouncing his tight ass on Jack’s dick, Jack would’ve leaned in and started leaving mark after mark on that pale, unblemished neck.

“Oh God- _I’m gonna cum_!” Rhys keened. “Jack! I’m gonna cum!”

“You gonna cum for me Rhysie? Blow your load? All for Daddy?” He reached around with his other hand and slapped Rhys on the other cheek. Rhys yelped but didn’t slow his pace at all. If anything, he squeezed tighter around Jack. “You like that? A lil pain?” A frantic nod. Another slap. “God, you are just perfect Rhys. I bet you’d look so much better in my bed, writhing and begging for my cock like a slut.”

“ _Jack!_ ” He was so. Fucking. Close.

“What, you like that too? Liked being called Daddy’s slut? You wanna be my lil cockslut, Rhys? Kept in my bed, waiting for my cock day in, day out, getting filled to the brim with my seed?"

“Oh god oh godohgodohgod!!! Jack- I’m gonna-!”

“Be a good whore and cum for Daddy.”

Jack didn’t even finished his sentence before Rhys suddenly bottomed out with a cry and came, seed spurting from his cock tip and into Jack’s waiting hand. His hips twitch, his ass _squeezed_ like a clamp, and Rhys was sobbing, babbling ‘Jack’ and ‘Daddy’ over and over. His entire spine friggin’ twitched, rear following suit and still Rhys cried, a couple tears coming and streaming down his cheeks again. Jack looked at the picture Rhys made and his own dick twitched inside Rhys. So god damned pretty. The dazed, fucked-out look on his face. The wet and hazy eyes. The shivering body. The sweat. That scent. That heady, heavy, sweet scent that screamed ‘ _fuck me_ ’ even though the greedy shit just came.

Well...who was Jack to deny him.

Whith a growl, Jack grabbed Rhys and stood up, The werehare yelping before wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and weakly holding on. Jack pushed him onto his desk, a couple papers falling, a cup filled with pencils and paperclips clattering to the floor and spilling. The earpiece that was his ECHOcomm precariously hung on the edge of the desk though Jack had no doubts it would fall in the next instant. Even the picture frame of his daughter fell (harmlessly) to the ground. But it all didn’t matter because Jack was too busy fucking into Rhys.

Rhys’ back arched off the desk and his fingers dug into Jack’s shoulders as he wailed.

“Daddy!!! Please, no! I-I-It’s too- too much- fucking- oh shit-!!”

He begged and pleaded and moaned but Jack was lost in Rhys’ heat and scent, normally-heterochromatic eyes a shocking hyperion-yellow and a deep growl on his lips. He had his hands on Rhys’ hips, fingers digging in and holding tight, pulling Rhys to meet his thrusts. His mouth was right at the lil bun’s neck, nipping, nibbling, and sucking flesh, leaving hickey after hickey after hickey. Jack soon tasted tears. Jack followed the trail and kissed away those tears with a louder growl, snapping his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust, his knot just beginning to swell at the base of his cock.

“Mine,” he hissed through his teeth. He nipped an earlobe and said again, “ **Mine** . All of this is fucking **_mine_ **, Rhys. This ass will never forget how good it felt to have my cock and you’ll never forget how much of a good cockslut you were for Daddy, will you?”

“No! Never! Jack, please-”

“And every other shifter will smell you and they’ll know you. Belong. To. Me!” He punctuated each of those last words with a harsh thrust of his hips, shaking the table as he came closer and closer to finishing.

“Your’s! I’m your’s Jack, please!”

Rhys probably didn’t even know what he was begging for but lucky for him, Jack would still be able to give it. Just a little more. With how tight Rhys was wrapped around him, Jack knew the finish line was coming quick. He moved his head back down and pushed his nose against Rhys’ neck, breathing in that lust-heavy scent of his.

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby. Fill you with Daddy’s cum and plug you up with my knot, sweetheart. And you’ll take it, take it like a good whore. My good whore. Mine.”

“Jack-!”

Jack thrusted in and his knot caught. Rhys’ voice cracked on his keen and he threw his head back, eyes wide, toes curled, rear once again spasming around Jack and _holy shit thatfeltsofuckinggood-_

Jack rolled his hips and he was coming, seed spilling into Rhys and filling, filling, filling him up. Jack rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips and spilling more into that perfect body underneath him. Rhys whimpered and his cock jumped in a dry orgasm without being touched once. Jack’s teeth bit down on the skin at the base of Rhys’ neck and the warehare’s entire body spasmed, a broken cry leaving Jack’s little whore, his good boy, such a good cockslut.

Finally, the last of his cum was spurted inside Rhys’ greedy hole and Jack could feel the slightest distension in his bun’s belly. So much damn cum and with his knot firmly plugging his bunny’s ass, it had nowhere to go. Jack hummed and pressed his upper body along Rhys’, the younger man panting and mewling. The werewolf would’ve been happy to stay like that for the next twenty minutes but he knew if he did that, his knees would be killing him later. With a sigh, Jack gathered up his shivering bunny rabbit in his arms and carefully stood back up. Rhys weakly clung to him, open mouth panting and pressing warm breaths against Jack’s neck. Jack kissed Rhys’ temple then looked behind him before moving back. There wasn’t any easy way to go about sitting so Jack just shrugged and flopped back. The movement jostled his cock inside Rhys, a lot.

“JACK!”

Rhys shook, Jack feeling that small cock shudder against his lower stomach, Rhys letting out a long broken keen, and did that shit just come again-

“Ooooh fucking _hell_ kiddo!”

That ass tightened around him and his knot and Jack’s toes curled, head thrown back to hit the backrest, hands squeezing that waist tightly and he knew there would be bruises in the shape of his hands there later. Just like Jack knew he’d have a couple bruises on the back of his own shoulders from the fingers of Rhys’ cybernetic arm. Worth the lay. So fucking worth it

“Jack… Jack… _Jaaa-aa-aa-aack,_ ” Rhys cried, delirious as he buried his nose in Jack’s neck. His hands kneaded the CEO’s chest and Jack ran soothing hands over Rhys’ side, crooning and shushing him, drying his tears as much as he could like this.

“Calm down baby,” he hummed, nuzzling the side of Rhys’ forehead with his nose. “You did so good. Daddy’s good boy. Proud of you, sweetheart. So friggin’ proud. You listened so well, babycakes. Rhysie. My good boy. Relax, hun. Calm down for me and relax. Can you do that for me? Just that last thing?”

Rhys nodded.

“Anything, Jack.”

...Jack smirked and eyed Rhys from the corners of his eyes. Oh yeah, he’d be keeping this one for a while.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once before and I'll say it again -
> 
> I WROTE SMUT. IT'S A GOD DAMNED MIRACLE.
> 
> Let me know what ya thought about this...unusual piece of fic. Coming from me at least. Do you wanna see more? Because I was thinking I might come back to this? No guarantees. If anything, it'd probably just be a series of one-shots.
> 
> (Psst, if you see any spelling/grammatical errors, pls let me know. This is unbetad and I didn't go through it myself - too frickin tired)
> 
> EDIT (*looks at clock*) Not even a full hour later: Read through it myself because my tired butt read half of the first page before groaning and going 'Fucking hell...' and then proceeded to read through the entire thing and check for spelling, grammar, and formatting errors.
> 
> That'll teach my stupid hoe ass.


End file.
